coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4110 (18th December 1996)
Plot Joyce apologises to the Malletts for misleading them and admits she's hopeless with money. Liz tells Andy that he had no right to tell Jim about Fraser. Ken goes to the County Court with his solicitor, Margaret Dunbar, to meet with Denise and the Court Welfare Officer, Mr Phelps, to see if they can arrange custody without going to court. Ken says that he feels Daniel should live with him as Denise abandoned him. Deirdre tells Alec that there's £35 missing from the petty cash. Denise tells Mr Phelps that everything she's done has been for Daniel's benefit. Ken is outraged when she says that it was always agreed that she would claim Daniel back once she'd got herself sorted. The meeting ends in a row between Ken and Denise so Mr Phelps tells them that there will have to be a full court hearing. Liz visits Steve and asks him to help put Fraser off. Steve stops her by saying that Fraser has made his life easier for him in prison. He urges her to meet with Fraser so she can see he's really a nice guy. Liz is stunned to discover that Fraser has already put her name on his visiting order. Andy gets upset when Anne tells him that Liz attracts trouble by the way she dresses. Deirdre is stunned when Ken tells her that he told the court about their relationship to show he can provide Daniel with stability. Bill tells Maureen that Elaine is bringing Carl over to England for Christmas and wants to see him. Maureen tells him that he must see Carl but he tells her that he can't as they'll be in Spain. Vera tells Alec that she doesn't want him behind the bar any more, saying there's money missing from the till. He is affronted and tells her that he'll never set foot in the Rovers again. Cast Regular cast *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Margaret Dunbar - Christine Cox *Stuart Boswell - Martin Cochrane *Mr Phelps - Ian Blower *Judge - Richard Mayes Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Sunliners Travel Agency *16 Orchard Close - Living room *Weatherfield County Court - Welfare office *Strangeways Jail - Visiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: It's the morning of Barlow v Osbourne at the County Court. Vera's having problems in the Rovers with missing money and, at Sunliners, Alec seems to have a discrepancy in the petty cash. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,960,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes